


A Permanent Hug From You

by TheKidFromYesterday



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Fluff, Inspired by Dodie's song, M/M, One Shot, Uni Student!Dan, also very short, it's literally just fluff, they're so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidFromYesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And everyone will know that I've been in love tonight, a permanent hug from you</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Permanent Hug From You

**Author's Note:**

> I missed posting stuff so here's a lil one shot to make ya'll happy. Inspired by Dodie's song, A Permanent Hug From You. Check out her channel, she's very nice :)

It really shouldn’t be this cold on the tube.  
Dan shivered slightly against the hard seat of the train, shifting in an attempt to find a semi comfortable position for the rest of the annoyingly long trip back to the university.  
It wasn’t fair that the weekend had passed so quickly. The school week had no problem dragging it’s feet along to get to the weekend, but once it was here, the weekend seemed to be over in the blink of an eye.  
At least he had Phil.  
Dan smiled to himself at the thought of the older boy, the memory of their last shared hug before Dan had boarded the train still fresh in his mind.  
It had been harder than usual to say goodbye this weekend. Maybe it was the longer than usual hugs that had been exchanged over the course of the past two days, maybe it was the daunting mountain of homework that Dan needed to finish before tomorrow.  
Maybe it was simply the fact that he wouldn’t actually be able to hug Phil for another week.  
Whatever the reason, Dan had found it hard to let go of the hug for much longer than Phil, trying his best to memorize how they felt together.  
“Dan?” Phil had asked him, frowning slightly and pushing the fringe from the younger boy’s forehead, peering down at him with a look of slight worry. “What’s the matter?”  
Dan had only shaken his head, hugging Phil a little tighter before letting go, stepping back to meet the eyes of the older boy. “I don’t want to go back there.” He complained, knowing full well that his whining would earn him a kiss from Phil. “It’s lonely and boring and you’re not there.”  
Phil chuckled slightly, kissing Dan gently until he got a small smile to appear on the boy’s face. “You’ll see me next week. Besides, we’ll be texting all week and I promise to skype you if you get too lonely.”  
Dan pouted, eliciting a laugh from Phil.  
“Do you want to borrow my jumper to take with you?” Phil offered, watching as Dan visibly brightened, “You can wear it until you come back next weekend, that way you have a jumper to wear over here as you always seem to forget yours when you visit.”  
Dan had blushed, but agreed, as having Phil’s jumper with him over the long, upcoming week seemed like a slight relief. “Yeah. Okay.”  
A slight gust of wind blew through the tube carriage as the door opened, jerking Dan from his memories from earlier in the day. He shivered, pulling Phil’s jumper closer around his shoulders and smiling when he imagined Phil’s arms around him instead of the sleeves of the sweater.  
It was like getting a hug from the older boy himself and Dan grinned at the thought, already looking forward to the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Yes, it's short but v sweet, would you not agree? Anyways, leave me kudos and comments, as they make my life 275% better! :)  
> Also, check out my tumblr, Phailingphantasticly


End file.
